The present invention relates to an online shopping system.
Online shopping systems have become popular rapidly with development of internet or other communications systems with personal computers in addition to conventional mail order in which a customer chooses goods from catalogues at home, for instance.
In the online shopping systems, goods are mostly directly delivered by home delivery services to customers"" home addresses or customers"" designated addresses such as company addresses and other addresses.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide an online shopping system in which a customer can designate addresses or places where he or she wants to have goods delivered.
The present invention provides an online shopping system comprising: a server; at least one virtual store provided on the server; and a plurality of pieces of customers"" terminal equipment electrically connected to the server, each customer""s order for at least one commodity being sold by the virtual store being made by the terminal equipment to the server, at least a place where the commodity is kept temporarily being selectable as a place where the commodity should be delivered when the order is made.
Further, the present invention provides an online shopping system comprising: a server; at least one virtual store provided on the server; and a plurality of pieces of customers"" terminal equipment electrically connected to the server, each customer""s order for at least one commodity being sold by the virtual store being made by the terminal equipment to the server, order information transmitted from the terminal equipment to the server when the order is made including delivery information indicating at least either one of each customer""s place of residence, customer""s designated place, a place where the commodity is kept temporarily or each customer""s designated person""s place of residence as a place where the commodity should be delivered.